


Shallow

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: Hades/Persephone fluff drabble, post episode 51. Title from "Shallow" by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper.





	Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
> I'll never meet the ground  
> Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
> We're far from the shallow now

Sleeping is virtually impossible.

Any time I do end up getting a few hours of shut-eye all I see behind my eyes is pink. Pink hair blowing elegantly around a gorgeous pink face that keeps interrupting every thought. I toss and turn in my cold sheets. My brain reminded me, for the millionth time, of how it felt to lie in the petals she’d left on my bed that first night. I didn’t want to admit to myself how long I’d lied there, closing my eyes, breathing in her floral scent, trying to imagine she could be lying there next to me..maybe even in my arms.

I open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling, blinking the thought away. Everything around me is dark and sterile. The walls, the floors, these awful, empty sheets. I grimace at it all. What’s a castle really worth if it’s full of nothing? What does being a king mean without a queen? After so many hundreds of years of waiting for ‘the right one’ and getting teased by my married brothers…  I feel half empty, feeling the heavy ache weigh on me.

Then I become aware of an ache on my back, remembering why those scratches were there, rolling my eyes and feeling… dirty. I think back to Minthe's desperate kissing at my neck, pulling on my clothes, stripping me and unenthusiastically perching herself atop me, her back to me, moving with shallow thrusts soundlessly.  I’ve never felt ashamed about sex before… but for some reason now I feel gross about it. 

In Kore’s shining comparison… Though she is only nineteen years old… nineteen years is not such a long time to go without sex. 

I scrub my hand across my forehead, trying to wipe out the thoughts. Stop thinking like this! It’s this thinking that is fucking with your head! You are two thousand years old! You cannot be thinking things like this, she is literally a  _ baby _ in comparison to you!! 

I sit up in bed, trying to shake these thoughts out of my mind. 

Minthe never sleeps over, she has an aversion to cuddling or intimacy of any kind. She gets what she wants from me and then leaves. 

I don't know why I keep allowing it. Maybe because having sex is better than not having it? Maybe it's because I'm weak and have little self respect. No point lying here when I could be productive. I sit up out of bed, walking out to my study, not bothering to put on more than my boxers. No one is here. I sit in the cold leather of my chair, reaching down at my cell phone that's blinking a little blue light. 

It's a text message. I’m glad no one is around because I feel old when I have to pull my glasses up off my desk and rest them on my nose, pulling the phone closer to my face to read it. It was sent at 11:40. I glance at the time, it’s 1:15 right now. 

It's from Persephone. It reads:

‘Today was weird. I hope we can talk soon.’

My heart soars. I open the phone to type back, hoping she's still awake, ‘I agree. What did you want to talk about?’ I hit send and set it aside, trying to distract myself, reaching at my pile of paperwork. 

To my surprise my phone buzzes right back. My stomach feels light and twisted with butterflies as I pick it up to read, ‘Why are you up so late? :)’

‘I could ask the same of you.’ I hit send.

‘I asked you first.’

‘Just can’t sleep.’ It’s not a lie.

‘Something wrong?’

‘Eh. Everything is as it has been.’ Even I think that’s vague, but it’s all I’ve got so I just send it.

The conversation pauses for a moment. She doesn’t respond right away like she had been. Why can’t I figure out how to talk to her? Then my phone buzzes.

‘Can you talk right now?’

I just respond by calling her. She answers right away, “Hello,” 

“Evening.” I gulp, closing my eyes at the sound of her musical voice. 

“How's your night been?” 

“Eh.. Alright. What about you?” 

“Okay…” I could hear that she wanted to say something more so I waited. I could sense her nervousness through the static of our connection. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.. I’m alright.” We share a pause.

She clears her throat softly, saying, “Don’t you like baklava? I heard that you did…” 

I couldn’t help but smile, imagining her asking around, questioning people about my favorite desserts. The imagination I conjured up made my stomach knot up. It killed me to visualize her slaving over it, carefully layering it piece by piece. It broke my heart to refuse her. Pushing her away is painful, but it feels necessary. 

I realize I haven’t answered her question, so I explain, cooly, “It’s not that I don’t like baklava… I do. It’s just...  the principle of the matter. I shouldn’t be accepting gifts from employees, it doesn’t look right..”

“What do you mean by that?”

“People may assume you’re receiving ‘special treatment’ or something..” 

“Are you worried they already think I’m getting ‘special treatment’?”

“Yes,” I huff, hoping to end this line of questioning. 

“And why do you think that?” She wanted me to admit to something, I could feel it. 

“Why?” I ran a hand through my hair, “You’re full of questions tonight.”

“I want to understand why people think things about us, Hades, why Artemis thinks I’m spending too much time with you, why I keep getting looks at school…” She sounded distressed. This is starting to impact her image, as I feared it would. This is why I should have cut this off sooner. 

“Persephone,” her name comes smooth and sweet off my tongue, I love the sound of it, “I apologize, I apologize for interfering in your life. I never wanted to tarnish your reputation or ruin your maidenhood scholarship, this is all a misunderstanding..”

Her voice jumped an octave, “How do you know about that?”

Fuck. I bite my tongue. Dammit why did I let that slip? “I… I may have googled you.” My face feels hot. To my surprise there’s no hint of humor on her end, I had expected her to laugh at my expense but instead she is too quiet. It worries me. “Persephone?”

“I’m so confused.” She sounds exasperated. 

“Could we speak in person? I don’t think this is working over the phone.”  _ Please say yes, please say yes.  _

“I can't..” she sighs, “It wouldn't… look right, me sneaking out to see you... ” 

I feel like an idiot all of a sudden. “Of course… I- I’m sorry for suggesting that.” 

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

“I… I have a lot of meetings tomorrow..” Every time I see her I get myself deeper in trouble, avoiding her is becoming increasingly difficult and it hurts to do it.

“Oh...” I can hear the disappointment in her voice. It’s killing me.

My chest aches. “I…” I try to figure out a way to explain myself. “I’m sorry, it’s not.. You haven’t done anything wrong..”

“I thought we could be friends..”

“I.. We.. Persephone, I…”

I can hear her voice breaking, “Did she tell you to do this?”

“N-no… I.. Kore, can we please speak in person? Please, let me explain myself..” 

“No.. I.. I can’t.” I hear her break into tears then the line dies. I clench my jaw and grip my phone in my hand as she hangs up, gritting my teeth and feeling like an idiot. I keep fucking everything up worse. I set my phone down a little too hard then storm off towards the pool, needing to kick and swim and try to wash this anger and confusion away. 

After that call we didn’t talk for two weeks. I passed her in the hallway and tried to make eye contact but she kept her head down every time. Minthe managed to find me everywhere and planted fake kisses all over me, marking her territory more than anything. I hardly spoke to anyone. I did my work, listening when I needed to, responding when necessary but absolutely nothing more. I’m depressed. 

I’m pondering all this, sitting in a common area, reading a magazine when I look up and happen to spot her. She’s keeping her hair cropped very short to her head. She’s wearing a blue dress that accentuates her perfectly, the contrast is delicious against her skin. She’s got her back turned to me, cleaning out her mug in the sink. I’m not actually sure if she’s seen me or not, she’s acting totally oblivious.

I stand, taking quiet, gentle steps toward her, trying to be silent. I reach up to tap on her shoulder but she speaks in that smooth lovely voice of hers, “Really? Sneaking up on me?” She turned and stopped my heart with a stunning smile.

I had to catch my breath then gulp awkwardly around nothing, “I.. I was afraid you’d run from me.” She rolls her eyes, chuckling, 

“You really think I’d do that?” 

“I.. I can’t be so sure after our last conversation..”

We both froze as we heard clicking heels against hard floors. She stopped smiling and looked down at the ground. It made me feel horrible to watch her shut down like that, to close off her natural gregarious personality. It was painful.

Minthe stomped in the room with her perpetually angry look on her face hardened into lines of rage as she came toward me. Persephone almost backed away but I reached out to take her wrist, looking down at her, trying to assure her she had nothing to be afraid of. Minthe saw that and it enraged her even further, she was practically steaming. 

She hissed and tried to walk up and plant a kiss on me but I refused her, pulling away swiftly. She snarled, “Just  _ what _ do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” I stepped protectively in front of Persephone without realizing it. I felt her warm little fingers curl around my forearm. 

Minthe snarled, “How  _ dare  _ you!” People walking in the hallways could no doubt hear us, which was unacceptable, so I grit my teeth and decided enough was enough. 

“Minthe, we’re through.”

Her eyes budded with tears and she clenched her fists, shaking, her voice breaking as she said, “You think you can just cast me aside for that little pink slut?” I clenched my hand in a fist and nearly lost it. It took everything in me not to hit her when she spit that at me. She saw how close I’d come and actually flinched a little. The tears spilled over her cheeks and she turned to stomp away. 

As soon as she was gone I was able to let out the air I’d been holding in. Kore put her little hands on my bicep, cooing, “Are you alright?” For the first time in a long time I actually did feel alright. I wasn’t going to get back with Minthe again. It’s over and the relief of that feels incredible.

“I feel great actually.” I huff out a little laugh, running a hand through my hair. 

“That was… something.” Her eyes were wide.

“I’m sorry you were in the middle of that.” 

“I.. It’s okay.” she looked down, then up at me and I melted into her big beautiful eyes, “As long as.. It’s really over...” 

“I’m definitely done with her. For what she said about you alone, I can never forgive her.” I look down at her, “You can take the rest of the day off, I’m so sorry Kore..” 

She nods, smiling softly, “You’re the only person who calls me that besides mama. Usually I hate being called that… but.. It sounds nice when you say it.”

I smile in return. She tugs at her shirt, looking down at her feet then up at me, “I.. I think I am gonna go home.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” 

She sidestepped, then smiled up at me, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” It feels good to be able to say what I want to say. I reach down at her hand, which she lets me take without hesitation. I have to lean down to press a kiss to it, then release it, biting my lip and wishing, hoping for the day I could kiss more of her.

She steps away, blushing, “Goodbye..” 

“Goodbye. Kore.”

I get home that night and sleep like a baby. I haven’t slept this good for what feels like years. The next day Minthe quit. Her desk was cleared out and everything was gone. A part of me felt sad, remembering how it had been when we first met. I thought she had been charming but it seemed the more I got to know her the less we got along. 

That night after work I went home and gathered the courage to invite her over. I called and she answered on the third ring.

“Hello,”

“Evening.”

“What’s up?”

I sucked in a breath, amazed at how nervous I was. “I.. D-Do you… would you.. Want to join me for dinner..? A-at my place?” I gulp hard. That was a trainwreck. I sounded like a little boy asking a girl out to a dance.

Her voice was melodic and drenched in sugar as she replied, “I would love to.” 

“O-Okay, I can pick you up?”

“Okay, just give me five minutes to get ready.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Okay!” 

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay, bye.”

I ended the call, feeling like I was floating. I brought my phone with me and walked out of the study and back into my bedroom, walking into my closet and pulling a tank top on then a button up shirt. I stepped into a pair of pants that had been lying on the floor, getting into socks and shoes and hurrying out to the garage. I grabbed my keys, shushed Cordon Bleu yapping at my feet and hurried out to my car.

I made it to her apartment in record time, pulling up and looking through the passenger window out across the dark lawn. Then, there she was emerging from the lobby doors, walking out across the dark lawn in a light outfit that I couldn’t quite make out. As she got closer I unlocked the car door, I began to make out what she was wearing. It was a halter top, tied up around her neck and barely holding in her bursting bosom. Her hips were clad in a skirt and she wore sandals. Her hair was chopped short, one main wave rested atop her head. She was, in a word, gorgeous.

She pulled the car door open, spreading her warm pink glow as she stepped inside, filling the seat and looking up at me with a soft, small smile on her radiant face, “Hey there,” I had to blink and shake myself a little to regain my composure, replying in a gritty voice, 

“Hey.” I pulled my attention back to the car, waiting for her to click her seatbelt before driving up back onto the highway. I passed luminescent billboards on the way back into the Underworld, following the empty streets that lead back to my place. A tense silence sat between us and I could feel her energy was off, she was on edge, tapping her fingers against her thigh the whole way there. I was glad when we arrived and I pulled into the garage, stepping out and hurrying around to open the door for her. 

She stepped out, reaching up to take my hand briefly, muttering, “Thanks,” and walking up to the door connecting to the house, like she owned the place and had been here a million times. I followed in her wake, helpless like a magnet. She walked up through the kitchen then across the dining room and into the living room to perch herself on one of my stiff leather sofas. I joined her but kept a distance, looking down at her, trying to read her expression. 

“What are we having for dinner?”

“I was going to make breakfast for dinner if you’re into that idea?”

“I love that idea!” She smiled up at me.

“Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Sure.” I moved to the kitchen to start pouring it. She followed me, bouncing at my side. She was giggling, poking my sides, “So you googled me, huh?”

I frown at myself, sighing, “I… got curious.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me if you wanted to know about me?” She tilted her head to the side in confusion. “I would have told you anything you wanted to know.”

“Anything?”

She shrugged, “Well, yeah..” 

I grab the wine from the cabinet, reaching into a drawer for my corkscrew. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“You have to answer one hundred percent truthfully.” She looked up with unbelievably large, almost glowing eyes, “You have to promise.” 

“Promise?” I considered it for a moment. 

“Yes, promise.”

I looked at her for a long moment, trying to read her expression. I ended up just sighing, agreeing, “Okay, fine.”

“Hades..” She cast her eyes down at her feet, looking nervous, “Do… do you have feelings for me?” 

Here it is. Fuck. I look down immediately. My shirt feels too hot around my collar. I’m squirming, focusing on the wine, stalling. I start tapping my fingers nervously against my leg, looking anywhere but at her. Her glow is melting into me. I hand her a glass of wine, sipping at my glass, “Do you have feelings for me?” It’s a lame cop-out but right now it’s all I’ve got. I’m trying to remind myself I am indeed her boss, this can’t be happening… then again, I invited her here.

She, being the much braver of the two of us simply nodded her pretty little head, looking up at me with sad eyes as she said, “I do, but I don’t know what they mean. I’ve never felt so confused before.” 

“Me either.”

“Again, I apologize.” I smile, taking a bigger drink of the wine. It’s an aged white wine, one of my favorites actually. I watch as she brings it to her face to sniff at it, trying to mask the cringe that clearly passes through her. I can't help but shake my head and smile at her. “You don’t have to drink it.”

“No, I.. I’ve just never had wine before. Mama never let me… even though people would bring us barrels of it in tribute. Not a drop, she always says.” She smiles sadly and looks down into her glass, “She says alcohol leads to trouble.”

“She’s not wrong.” I’m smiling in a way that probably looks more menacing than I mean to. “You really don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to.”

“No, I.. I want to try it.” She smiled in a secretive, mischievous way. 

“Then try it.” I shrug, grinning at her and finishing my glass. I stand to refill my glass and hear her smack her lips and hiss. It makes me burst into a laugh that I can’t keep back. 

“Stop! Stop laughing at me!” 

I fill my glass and take a sip, chuckling, feeling the alcohol at the tip of my tongue, making my face feel warm, I’m still laughing pretty hard at her. 

“Hades, stop!” she whines, setting her glass aside. “I tried it!”

“Yes,” hiss, laugh, “Yes, sweetness, you did. You did great.” I try to stop laughing, putting my hand over my mouth. “It’s an acquired taste, give it a couple hundred years..” 

She’s pouting, pushing her thick lower lip out with her arms folded across her chest. She’s so goddamn cute.

Trying to distract myself, I suggest, “Would you like to swim?” 

Her expression brightens almost instantly, then falls, “I don’t have a suit..” 

“You could just--” I stop myself, reminding myself yet again of her maidenhood, cursing myself internally for even imagining she would be okay with skinny dipping, or being naked near me whatsoever. A man could dream. I clear my throat, sucking in a breath and trying to compose myself. She’s smiling at me with that mischievous look on her face I’ve grown to love. 

“I could just what?” She grins wider. 

I shake my head, “Nothing,” wishing I hadn’t opened my stupid mouth. 

“Swimming does sound nice..” she surprises me with a flirtatiousness to her voice I haven’t heard before. “And you don’t have  _ any _ swimsuits lying around? No old gifts for Hera this time?” she teased.

I could offer her a shirt and some boxers, but the thought of skinny dipping with her is clouding my mind. I smile darkly down at her, “Afraid not, sweetness.”

“Hmm… well this is a predicament...” She’s toying with me. Dangling me like a fish above the mouth of a shark. I’m hanging on her every word. I’m already imagining what she looks like under those clinging clothes, wishing, hoping to confirm my suspicions. Surely, it wouldn’t be this easy but I could tell in her face that she wanted to and that turned me on. “Hmmm,” she hums, teasing.

“You’re torturing me.” I confess, helplessly caught in her trap. 

She giggles, looking incredibly pleased with herself. “Me?” 

I can't take this anymore, I reach out to take her hand softly, trying not to sound needy as I ask, “Kore, Persephone, goddess of spring, absolute most radiant being in existence… may I kiss you?” 

….

I can’t breathe and have to remind myself how to, looking up at him, trying to see if there was any hint of teasing or joking. I couldn’t believe he just asked me. I stand up from the barstool, looking up at him and blushing, “Y-yes.”

He bites his lip and smiles around it, setting his wine aside and taking a step closer. Gods, he's so close. He's overwhelming all of my senses. He wraps his arms tight around me and his cologne fills my nostrils, it's a subtle, clean smell. A nervous chill shakes me but my heart is pounding hard and fast, he's everywhere, he's everything. 

I let my eyes shut as his big hand slides up the back of my neck, fingers digging into my cropped hair. It feels so different than how I'd felt with Apollo. I was so scared. 

Here, in his strong arms there's no fear. I trust him. I take a sharp inhale of air through my nostrils as his lips brush mine. He tastes like wine and something else cool and minty almost. It's an electric feeling and at first it felt like a shock, but as he eases back down to kiss me our lips lock into place and a surge of energy runs through us. 

I pull back and open my eyes to the shock of his glowing red eyes searing into me, he's throwing off sparks of blue fire, embers falling and sizzling at our feet. I blink, gazing at him, my vision clouded by blue petals sprouting and falling from my head.

Then he breaks into the most joyful smile I've ever seen on him and it reveals a set of dimples I'd never seen before. He reaches out to catch a few of my blue petals, licking his lips and smiling, “Blue petals, huh?”

I can't help myself and grab his collar, pulling him in for another kiss, making this one last longer. 

By the time we're done kissing we're both out of breath and the room feels way too hot. He runs a hand through my hair, which had grown down to my shoulders during the kiss. I huff at myself, “Stupid hair.”

He’s carding through it with his long fingers, shaking his head, “No part of you is stupid.”

I gladly accept him as he leans down for another kiss, pulling me closer to him this time, fingers digging softly into my skin. It feels good to be wanted by him. I’m kissing back, hoping I’m doing a good job and apparently I am because he pulls back with a wild look in his eyes, glowing red as he huffs, 

“We’re gonna have to slow down.. I don’t want to do anything rash…” he strokes my cheek, gazing at me in a way I’ve never seen before. I reach up to stroke his cheek. 

“I’m not afraid, Hades..”

“I just don’t want to move too fast.. I really don’t want to screw this up.” He cups my face, kissing my nose softly. I gaze up at him, can’t he see I’m in love with him?

“Nothing you could do would screw this up.” I pull him down by his collar to kiss at his neck, trying to explain with my lips just how much I want him. I pull back, smiling and playing with his hair, “Did you still want to swim?” 

He blinked and I saw him blush a dark blue, it made my heart flutter. “A-Are you sure?” I love his nervous stutter. Gods, I love everything about him. 

“Yes, it's too warm in here.” I take his hand and walk toward the gigantic indoor pool, following the wiggling blue shadows the water threw off against the marble walls. We reached the pool and a lump of nervousness formed in my stomach. I'd never done this before. 

What if I do something wrong? I have no idea what's sexy or not, I have no experience. He's watching me with attentive eyes. 

“Kore, I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable doing.. please don't think that--” I silenced him by slipping my skirt off my hips, letting it fall. His mouth literally fell open and for a moment I was worried I did something wrong. 

“Oh my…” he was perplexed. I giggled, glad for the response I received. With that boost of confidence I continued, reaching at the knot at the back of my neck holding my top together. I struggled for a moment, grumbling at myself. He grinned, but asked again in a worried voice, “Kore, isn't this a little f-fast for you?” Gulp.

I turned and looked up at him with big eyes, “I just want to swim..” 

“A-Are you sure you want to do this?” My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He backtracked, “I.. You feel comfortable letting me see.. you..?” He looked like he couldn't possibly believe this was happening and it made me burn with confidence. 

“I trust you.” His eyes were wide and filled with an expression I couldn't name. I reached up to tug at the knot at the back of my neck again. He sat and watched me struggle for a moment with a smug look on his face, then stood and walked over to me, offering,

“Would you like some assistance?” 

I turn my back to him, folding my arms across my chest to hold my heavy breasts up as he works at the knot. His nimble fingers open it easily and my shoulders ache in relief as the fabric falls around them. 

I take a deep breath, then turn, feeling my heart beat faster as I move my arms to my sides, letting the shirt fall to the ground. I can feel my skin pucker as his eyes fall on me. The look on his face is one of complete awe. He looks like he can't believe what he's seeing. It makes me feel beautiful the way his expression turns into one of pure adoration. 

“Kore…” I've never seen him look like this. He's stepping closer, slow, like a moth drawn to a light. “Gods.. you are even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined… What did I do to deserve this?” 

I just smiled, then slipped my underwear off and turned to run and jump into the pool. I make a big splash and when I reach the surface he's still standing there with that stupefied expression. 

“Well come on! You just gonna stand there all night?” I laugh at him, secretly burning with pride that I could put that look on his face. It makes me feel good. I swim to the shallow end so I can wade a bit easier. 

He starts unbuttoning his shirt and I'm not going to miss a second of this. I glue my eyes to him, watching his hands undo each button one by one until he slips the offending garment off his shoulders, revealing a tank top tucked into his pants. He slips the top off then reaches at the front of his pants. My heart thuds unsteady. 

A part of me is scared. The last experience I had with that part of a man was traumatizing. My fight or flight kicked in and I almost felt like I was suffocating. He was watching my face closely as always, gauging my reactions, and immediately stopped. “Kore?” He hurried over to my side of the pool. 

I grabbed the tile wall, catching my breath. “I'm fine,” 

“If this is too much for you we can stop.” I look up and can't help but notice the large, glowing scars littering his chest and shoulders. He notices that I notice and folds his legs to sit on the poolside, looking down his nose at me. “I never want to rush you, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do.” 

“It's not that. I want this.. I'm just… scared.” Our eyes meet and he fills me with a sense of concern and empathy. “I'm sorry.” 

“Don't ever apologize, darling, I will go at your pace.” 

“I do want you to come swim with me..” I whine, pushing my lip out in a pout. He stands and takes his pants off but keeps his boxers on and jumps in. I giggle at the splash and waves it makes, feeling my stomach tighten as he swims toward me. 

He swims close but keeps a distance, reaching out to take my hand. I let him, letting him pull me out into deeper water. I trust him. He swims out to where his toes are barely touching and releases my hand. He dips beneath the surface to slick his hair back, then rises slowly, giving me an eyeful of his broad, muscular chest. I reach up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

I can feel him inhale sharply as I press my body into his. He hums deep in his throat and stiffens, speaking through clenched teeth, trying to push me away, “Persephone…” He keeps me at arms length, having trouble breathing, “I... Th-there’s only so much I can handle, sweetness,”

I dip my head below the surface, wetting my ever-growing hair, it was down to my waist now. I smile at him, “You afraid?”

“Afraid isn’t the word I would use…” 

“What is the word you would use?” I’m kicking my legs just to stay up where he’s standing. I reach out to take his hands. He lets me, our fingers knotting together underwater.

“Overwhelmed..” He looks down at me, “Taken aback… by your beauty…” He lets go of my hands to put his big hands on my waist, moving them up and down, feeling my skin and sighing deeply, “You’re stunning… unreal…” He looks down at me, gazing.

I gaze back with a soft smile, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. He freezes up again and I coo, “It’s okay, I trust you.” 

“I don’t trust myself.” He exhales hard when our chests meet. He holds me close, with my arms around his neck my entire body only reaches to his belly button. My heart sputters as he softly grabs a handful of my butt. He groans, sounding tortured. 

“What’s wrong?” I kiss his collarbone softly. 

“I…” He pulls his hand up from the water to run it through my hair, keeping his other arm tight around my torso. “I just want…”

“I want you too.” Our eyes meet. 

His are glowing, intense, “Wh-what about your scholarship? Your vow?"

“How will anyone know?” I reach up to run my hands through his hair, grabbing at the roots, wrapping my legs around him. I feel nervous but the way he groans at the warmth between my legs gives me some kind of assurance. 

“Are you serious? Don’t toy with me…” 

“Yes, Hades, I want you.” Our eyes meet again before we crash together, kissing hot and heavy, devouring each other’s mouths. I’ve never kissed anyone so hard. I don’t realize we’re moving until he starts walking up out of the water, wrapping his arms around me tighter to hold me to him as he wades through the shallow end. He carries me out of the pool easily, we can’t stop kissing.

I break from his lips, breathlessly, “Hades,”

“Kore,” He replies, diving into my neck, making me moan at the way his lips suck and kiss at my sensitive skin. He has me pinned against a wall and my hair is growing again, petals falling around us. “Kore,” he’s chanting, holding me where I am against the wall, kissing down my chest, taking my nipple in his mouth. 

I can’t stop the moan that rips out of me when he does that, flicking his tongue over the hardening skin, moving his other hand down to cup and squeeze my other breast while he kissed and sucked at my burning skin. 

He pulls me off the wall and wraps his arms around me again tight, carrying me and walking up the stairs with me effortlessly. 

We reach the door to his bedroom and he sets me down, gazing down at my wet, naked body, then up into my eyes, cautious as always as he offers once more, “If you want to stop you can just say the word.”

“Again, thank you, but no, I want you.” We smile at each other then he takes my hand and leads me through the door, walking me to the bed. I climb up into it, lying down at looking up at him. He stood at the foot of the bed, running a hand through his wet hair nervously. 

“I can’t believe this is happening..” 

I giggle, “Believe it.” His eyes are walking up and down my body, but not in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. His gaze was reverent, grateful and always cautious, eyes always flicking back up to my face to make sure I’m alright. “Come here..” He reaches at his hips, pulling his dripping boxers down, letting them fall in a wet pile at his feet. My eyes fall on him without meaning to and a surge of fear passes through me. 

“Kore?”

“I’m okay, I’m fine..” I reassure him, “Come here.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes!” 

“You look scared.” 

“I’m not!” I lie, eyes all over his large, muscular body. He crawls up into the bed slowly, hovering over me, keeping his lower half away from me but leaning down to kiss my lips. I kiss him back, closing my eyes and trying to re-learn this. Sex could be good. It isn’t a bad thing. It doesn’t have to hurt. He starts kissing me harder, our breathing becoming ragged. My body starts naturally curling up into him, I wrap my leg around his torso, which makes him pull away, breathless. He runs his hands down me, feeling my skin and groaning. He starts pressing kisses into me, down my neck, chest, stomach, pausing around my hips, softly placing his hands on my thighs. 

“Kore, do you trust me?”

“I already told you I do.” the room feels hot. 

“If you want me to stop just say so.” He starts kissing around my hips again, then my thigh, then closer to the middle of my thighs, then his hands are parting my legs, kissing the inside of my thighs and to my surprise I’m not flinching or trying to pull away. His touch is so different. His touch is caring and soft. He isn’t enjoying it unless I am and that’s the way it should be. 

I gasp as I feel him kiss me between my legs. He pushes on my hip, cooing, “Breathe, sweetness,” One of his hands is holding my hips in place while the other is gently stroking down the middle of me, fingers soft and gentle against my warm, wet petals. I’m moaning, unashamed. My eyes roll into the back of my head when he presses his tongue into me, tasting me and groaning, his nose resting against my hot skin. 

“Hades!” I reach down to grab at his hair, digging my fingers into it and crying out, my voice breaking as I did. “H-Hades, o-oohhhh,” His tongue moves slowly up and down my warm petals, sucking the folds into his mouth one by one, tasting every bit of me and it makes me burn. Before I know what’s happening to me I’m hissing and moaning as my stomach clenches and I spill out into his mouth. 

He responds by moaning and I return the moan as he slips a finger inside me, my hips want to buck up into it. He chuckles, “Eager, I like that.” then kisses more at my warm wetness, working his finger slowly in and out while sucking at my sensitive little button, making me cry his name out over and over. “Mmm, yeah, that’s right,” He adds another finger, no doubt smiling at the jump in my voice, “Mmm, so perfect.” 

“Hades!! Oh GODS!” my body arches up out of the bed and I scream as hot liquid rushes out of me, soaking him and the sheets beneath us. 

“Ohh, Kore, you have no idea how sexy you are.” He raises his head, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

I’m gasping, reaching around myself, feeling like I’m floating, eyes not really focusing. “H-Hades…” I reach until I find his hand, taking it and trying to regain my breath. He pulls me into his arms, holding me as I shake, breathing hard. 

“You should rest, darling.” 

“B-but what about you?”

“In time… That was more than I could have ever asked for.” He’s playing with my hair. I let my eyes slip shut and a sudden wave of exhaustion took hold of me. He kisses my temple, “We have plenty of time, sweetness.”  I don’t remember falling asleep. In the morning I wake up in his arms, he’s holding me tight, nose buried into my shoulder, snoring softly. I smile, feeling right at home for the first time since I’d come here. I don’t want to move and just close my eyes, hoping to hold onto this slice of heaven forever.


End file.
